


Ron and Hermione's Engagement Party

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Harry is trying to be a good friend, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Harry and Severus attend Ron and Hermione's Engagement Party.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: The Cafe Saga [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Ron and Hermione's Engagement Party

Harry enjoyed watching Severus work in the garden. His lover had the greenest thumbs of anyone he had ever met, perhaps even greener than his mothers. He sat down on the bench. "Ron and Hermione's engagement party is tomorrow night."

Severus nodded. "I am well aware", he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "I won't be going."

Harry sighed. "Why not?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know why. Are you sure you don't have someone else to go with?"

"Why would you suggest that? You're the only person I would want to go with."

He stood up, moving to sit next to Harry. "I know you told them you'd be bringing me, but perhaps you could say that I have become unwell."

He sighed, disappointed. "I wish I could take you with me," he said, touching Severus' face, "show you off."

Severus let out a rare laugh, although it sounded more like a huff of air. "I am not the person to take if you want to show someone off. That would be the case if I took you somewhere, but no one would be impressed by me."

Harry frowned. "You're so hard on yourself."

"Not at all. I am just honest."

Harry sighed. "I want you to come with me. I want nothing more. I wouldn't ask you to come to their wedding if you come to the engagement party."

"Fine. I'll go to the engagement party."

"Thank you," Harry said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

...

Harry had a feeling that his semi-blackmailing of Severus to make an appearance wasn't ideal, but he was so proud of Severus for being his plus one. His loving partner. The love of his life. The most important person in his life.

Severus always dressed nice, always wore beautifully tailored clothes, tonight was no exception. "You look incredible," Harry said, for what had to be the hundredth time. He just couldn't take his eyes off him.

"As do you, my love," he replied, squeezing Harry's hand. "They had the engagement party late. I mean, they've been engaged for years at this stage," Severus noted.

"They didn't want to get married straight away. They also didn't want to have the engagement party without our closest friends here, and a few of them have lived out of the country over the years. I guess they were waiting for a time when everyone was finally back, or could make the trip here."

"That's awfully considerate of them."

"Yeah..." But Harry couldn't help but feel that they weren't considerate. Not towards him or Severus. Everyone else in their life, yes, but not them. 

They walked up the stairs to the function room, the old charm of the building and the warm lights welcoming them. Harry smiled, holding hands with Severus as they reached the landing. "Thank you for coming with me. I feel so much better with you here," he said, planting a kiss on Severus' lips. 

Severus kissed him back, his hands resting on Harry's back, pulling him in close.

Harry blinked slowly, looking up at Severus. "We should probably go in," he said, looking at the open doors.

"Yes, I suppose we should."

Harry nodded, holding Severus' hand as he walked in, seeing Ron and Hermione who waved at him. He grinned, walking over to see them, Severus slipping his fingers from Harry's hold. "Hey," he said. "I guess I should say congratulations, but I feel like this was a long time coming."

Ron laughed. "I know, but it's good to finally have everyone together."

"The venue here, it's wonderful, isn't it?"

Ron nodded. "Hermione's mum suggested it. It was well within our budget too, so we're happy with it."

"I'm glad you went with it. Speaking of, where did Hermione go?"

Ron looked around. "Oh, she's seen Luna and Rolf at the bar."

"That's okay. I just thought that I should have greeted her to. I'll catch up with her later."

"I am going to get us a drink," Severus said, leaving the conversation.

"I didn't know if you'd be bringing him. Thought you might. Hermione wasn't so sure. Glad you did," he added.

"Really?"

"I want you to be happy. I do."

"Thank you Ron. I am."

He smiled and patted Harry's back. "Thanks for coming. I should probably go and greet Luna and Rolf too."

Harry nodded. "Good thinking." 

Severus returned, placing a beer in Harry's hand. "Since I never buy you beer," he smirked, cradling his own wine glass.

Harry chuckled, sipping the beer. "I almost forgot how good this was," he joked. They made their way around, Harry greeting a few people he knew here and there, most of his close friends were already deep in conversation, and he chose not to interrupt. He made his way into the adjoining room, a small, corridor shaped room with windows that overlooked the outdoor garden, although it was dark outside, illuminated by sparse lighting.

"Its' a beautiful night," Severus said softly.

"It is," Harry had to agree.

They finished their drinks in silence, their eyes not leaving the window, the trees slowly moved in the breeze.

Harry felt very peaceful, at ease. He moved a little closer to Severus, stealing a quick kiss. "Perhaps we should go back?"

He nodded, Harry leading the way back into the main room, his fingers linked with Severus'. Harry saw Luna speaking with Ginny and Dean, Luna's attention suddenly on Harry, a huge grin spreading across her face and she ran towards him as if she wasn't wearing high heels at all. "Harry!" she pulled him into a hug.

"Luna! It's so good to see you," Harry grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"Look at you all dressed up," she smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders, looking at him. "Very nice."

"Oh, Luna, this is my partner Severus, Severus, this is Luna."

"Ah, so you're Luna. I heard briefly about your yowie expedition in Australia," Severus said.

"Oh! Are you a fan of cryptids?" she asked, perking up, continuing before Severus could express his scepticism, "My partner Rolf and I work for six months of the year and then live off the money we make to fund our searches. We've been down the eastern half of Australia, and we went to Uluru, and to Tasmania, and we want to go to West Virgina next year-"

"Have you found anything substantial?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She frowned. "Well, not solid proof," she admitted. "But-"

Rolf wrapped his arm around Luna's waist. "We did get some good photos of potential habitats, tree markings and whatnot. Oh, and we made some castings of some footprints. Both suspected as being a big cat and a yowie. Not from the same place-"

"It was all very exciting," Luna said. "We came across the yowie feet when were just out of-"

"Harry! How good to see you!"

Harry looked back at Severus who was still listening to Luna talk of yowies, so he looked back at Neville.

"Hey Neville, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. Thank you. It's nice to see you out with Severus."

"I thought you didn't like him," Harry said.

"Doesn't mean that I can't get to know him. He used to intimidate me when I was a kid. Guess I just never really got over that," he laughed, embarrassed. "I'm happy for you though. It's really good that you're happy too."

"I am. He is all I ever wanted."

Neville nodded. "I'm glad. I see Luna is telling him about her Australian adventures?"

"Yes. I think she has him a bit interested in yowies."

"Do you believe in yowies?"

He looked at Neville. "You know, I'm really not sure. I mean, Australia does have some strange animals... I think I'll leave the evidence gathering to Luna and Rolf."

Neville chuckled. "Good thinking. I'll have to agree with you."

"I'm just going to grab a couple of drinks," Harry said, moving to the bar and taking two glasses of wine, taking one over to Severus who was still politely listening to Luna.

"Thank you," Severus said as Harry pressed the glass into his hand, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. Harry felt like he was melting. It just might have been how warm it was in the room.

Luna looked around. "Where's the photographer? We should get photos-"

Severus shook his head. "I'll politely decline-"

"Oh, such a shame. I would like to get some photos with you and Harry."

Harry looked up at Severus, not even one?" he asked.

He sighed, relenting. "I don't particularly like photos."

"This is the perfect time, while we're all dressed up... please? I mean, how often do we get dressed up?"

He sighed. "Fine."

Luna walked over to Neville, who nodded and walked over to Hannah. The three walked over. "Did you know Hannah is the photographer? I didn't."

Harry smiled at Hannah. "How are you?"

"Good thanks Harry."

Rolf spoke up. "Heard you bought a pub. Congratulations."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I was managing it, but the owner wanted to retire and I decided that this was what I wanted."

"She is a wonderful business owner," Neville praised.

She blushed, her hand brushing against Neville's. "Thank you. Now, Luna and Rolf, you wanted photos."

"We want photos with Harry and Severus," Luna smiled.

"I'll take some of the two of you first."

"Let's do the group ones first," Luna said, "we can wait."

Rolf nodded in agreement, stepping up close to Luna. 

"I had no idea Hannah was a photographer," Luna said to Rolf. "This is good information to know."

"It's just a hobby," Hannah said with a smile.

"Maybe when we get married she should be the photographer," Rolf commented.

"We can't talk about our wedding at someone else's engagement party," Luna said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you engaged?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low.

"We're skipping all that," Luna admitted. "We just thought it would be better for us to elope. But we would still like a nice photo shoot."

"That's really wonderful," he said, liking the sound of elopement.

Hannah stepped up. "Mind if I pose you a little? The lighting in here is a bit weird," she admitted, looking through the camera and telling them where to stand.

Severus sighed. "This is not ideal," he muttered.

Harry touched his cheek, "I'm sure you'll survive, my love."

"Aren't you guys too cute," Luna smiled. "Aren't they cute Rolf?"

"Very," Rolf agreed with her.

Severus raised a brow. "Cute?" he repeated, clearly confused. He looked at Harry as if it was a joke, but Harry only smiled. 

"Just accept it."

"Okay, are you guys ready? Smile."

Harry could just imagine Severus not smiling, which only helped him smile more.

"I'll take some of you, Harry, and your partner before he runs away," Hannah said, shooing Luna and Rolf away, "I'll take yours next.

Harry smiled up at Severus. "Isn't this great?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I suppose so."

"Oh, come on, we have like, no pictures together," Harry bumped into him lightly.

Hannah directed them once more, taking a few photos. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Harry smiled.

Luna and Rolf stepped up to have their photos taken, smiling at each other lovingly. "I'm hungry," Luna announced. "I think I'm going to browse the Hors d'Oeuvres. Come with us," she said to Harry and Severus, who nodded and followed her to the table.

Harry looked at the nice spread of Hors d'Oeuvres although he wasn't really hungry. He looked at Severus. "Hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, not particularly. How about I get us a drink?"

"Thank you."

"This looks amazing," Luna said, picking up one of everything and putting it on one of the small plates. "What do you think that one is?" she asked Rolf, looking at one of the many dishes. They spent some time talking about the assortment of food when Ginny walked over.

"Hello again."

"Oh, hey Ginny. We were just looking at all the options," Luna explained. "So many. But, I have to say, that cheese is amazing."

"It is nice," Ginny agreed, her eyes resting on Harry. "Hey Harry," Ginny said, filling her small plate with food. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. It's been great," he said. "It's nice to have everyone together."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear. How about your partner?"

"What about him?"

"Is he enjoying himself?"

"Quite," Severus replied, stepping up to them, passing the glass of wine to Harry. "Thank you for asking."

She nodded. "So, what have you been up to Harry?"

"Just been busy at work. I think my life has been on fast forward since I took the role of food and beverage attendant. It's a fancy title for being a waiter," he added as a joke.

She chuckled. "That's really great. For some reason I thought you were a barista?"

"Oh, I was. Changed jobs. What's new with you?"

"Not much," she replied with a shrug. "I'll leave you two to it." She said, walking over to Dean. She looked back over her shoulder at him with a smile as Dean wrapped an arm around her waist.

Harry looked back at Severus. "I think I would have enjoyed myself more at home," Harry admitted. "I feel like an idiot. I deal with these sorts of events at work on occasion, and now I have to deal with one in my own life but I can't hide in the kitchen when I've had enough."

"Don't feel that way. Tonight is just one night. We have many more nights we can stay home together."

Harry smiled, feeling himself relax. "You're right."

He could see Ginny and Dean talking with Hermione's parents. They all appeared to agree in something, all nodding, grins on their faces.

"Perhaps they're going to start the speeches," Severus suggested, taking a sip from the glass.

"I think you're right," Harry agreed, watching Ginny make her way to the dance floor, microphone in hand. 

Harry was surprised at the couple's choice of Ginny to lead the speeches. He expected Hermione's parents to start. She introduced herself, spoke of her excitement at having Hermione join their family and had her own small speech to add on. She introduced Hermione's father, and he said his toast. 

Harry moved through the small gathering when Ginny took the microphone.

"So now I'd like to ask Neville to take the floor," she smiled, passing the microphone to Neville.

Harry let his fingers linger on the paper in his pocket. He was nervous about having to say a speech, well prepared in advance, in anticipation for this moment. However, after Neville finished his speech, Ginny called Luna up, which seemed an odd choice since Luna hardly spent time with any of them, travelling the world looking for mysterious animals with her own partner and all.

Harry was sure he'd be called upon next but was surprised when they seemed to skip straight to the cake.

He frowned, making his way over to Ginny. "Hey, Ginny-"

"Hey Harry, give me a minute, we're just having cake."

"Right. Okay." He stepped back, Severus resting his hand on the small of Harry's back. 

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"No."

"Do you want to go?"

"I want to talk to them."

"Harry, leave it-"

He shook his head. "I have had it. I've had enough. I thought... I prepared-"

"I know. And it was a beautiful speech. Its unfortunate that they aren't deserving-" 

"Harry! Finally!" Hermione said, hugging him. 

He stepped back. "What's going on?" he asked, his tone soft.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You asked Luna and Neville to give the speeches. I had one prepared-"

"I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't want to after... everything that's happened of late," she explained poorly. 

Harry sighed, deflated. "You're right. I think I'm going to head off now. Severus, let's go."

"Don't go. It's not that we don't want you here. I'm sorry about the speech."

"I've had enough of this. It's really fucking me up. And I can't even tell if you're doing this on purpose anymore. I feel like you're fucking gaslighting me-"

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" He ran his hand over his face. "I'm going before I make this worse. Thanks for the invite."

Severus rested his hand on the small of Harry's back, leading him from the room.

Harry didn't speak until they were at the car. He looked at Severus. "I just made a fool of myself, didn't I?"

"No."

"You don't have to have my back all the time."

"I have your back because you're right. But none of that matters now. What's done is done." 

Harry sighed. "I hate this. I hate how I feel. I hate how I just... I feel like I'm losing my friends. I don't know what to do."

Severus sighed. "Harry-"

"No. They can be with whoever they want, but I love you, and suddenly the world is ending. I'm just... I'm tired, Sev, I don't want to do this. I don't want to make appearances. I don't want to see them. I don't want to have dinner with my parents. Not without you."

"And you know what? As much as I don't agree with you not seeing them, you're welcome to do just that."

...

Harry would happily admit that the place he felt most safe, most loved, was lying in bed with Severus. It washed away all the aches and pains of a long day, a stressful week, a terrible social commitment.

He knew his reluctance to go out wouldn't be welcomed by his friends, but he had to take a break. Even if it was just a short one.


End file.
